The goal of our training program is to recruit and train postgraduate basic and clinical scientists for careers in neuroendocrine research. This expanding, interdisciplinary field addresses the areas of behavior, growth, appetite, metabolism, reproduction, and neural function. Understanding these processes is critical to current and future heath needs, as they relate directly to areas of obesity, hypertension, infertility, and neurodegenerative diseases. Our program develops biomedical scientists who can address these problems by equipping them with the tools and training to uncover mechanisms of basic neuroendocrine processes. Research and classroom experiences are tailored to trainee background and research goals. Didactic instruction is available in a wide range of topics such as statistics, molecular and cell biology, neuroscience, and clinical investigation. Trainees also participate in a special course on theory and practical approaches to molecular and cellular experimentation in neuroendocrinology. Training faculty include basic and clinical tenure-track investigators, offering trainees opportunities to study neuroendocrine problems at the molecular, cellular, systems and clinical levels. Specific research areas include: hypothalamic and peripheral regulation of pituitary function, mechanisms of secretion, hormone and neurotransmitter receptors, circadian rhythms, experimental therapeutics, clinical evaluation of hormone secretion by secretagogues and inhibitors, and neural development, function and organization. Our faculty have a strong record of interactions and collaborations between basic and clinical investigators,and between different disciplines. All preceptors have funded peer-reviewed research, and a strong collective record of training basic and clinical scientists for independent research careers. Trainees have a record of accomplishment in obtaining outside support, publications, and positions in research and education. We continue to attract excellent candidates, and request four positions to maintain a critical mass of qualified trainees, and three summer fellowships for undergraduates to support a pipeline of trainees with high representation from underrepresented minorities